


三人行，使一切感情问题变得简单

by CicoLilia



Series: If Alexios is Omega [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kyra, Beta Thaletas, Bottom Aleixos, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alexios, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 和前两篇一个设定，标记是需要互相咬的，只有互相标记过o才能怀孕，不然按我的写法他应该生了一窝了，Alpha琪拉，Beta生菜（他的名字念上去真的很像生菜）





	三人行，使一切感情问题变得简单

“所以，我们需不需要先讨论一下应该用什么姿势之类的……”Thaletas看上去有点局促，现在估计是这个房间里最坐立不安的人，Alexios闻言奇怪的看了他一眼，“你们斯巴达人做爱之前都要先讨论的吗？”

“不是！但是……”他的视线在房间里的另外两个人身上来回扫了一遍——衣服都脱的差不多了。Kyra已经在床上躺好了，Alexios只需要脱掉战裙和几根带子，反正本来那件就和没穿没有什么区别，他很自觉的岔开腿半跪在床上，转过头看着Thaletas，“你是在等谁邀请你吗，快过来。”

Thaletas有点僵硬的走了过去，他得承认现在这个情形确实刺激了些，当然不是说他没经历过性生活，但是至少他以前没有同时和两个人搞过。

等他也坐到了床上，Alexios非常自然的拿过他的手放在自己腰部，他看上去像是忽然不知道接下来该做什么，踌躇了几秒，最后开口：“可能我们确实需要讨论一下，你们谁想先进来。”

“让他先来吧。”Kyra笑着说，她摸着Alexios的大腿，眼睛越过他的肩膀盯着他身后的Thaletas，Alexios配合的在他身上蹭了蹭，Thaletas感觉还在犹豫不决，没关系，过会儿他会帮他进入状态的。Kyra想了想又补充了一句：“你应该不会介意用嘴帮我解决一下？”

Alexios从善如流的趴了下去，Kyra也调整了一下自己的位置，她用眼神示意Thaletas最好也赶紧开始，他手里正拿着一罐橄榄油，他想了想，小心翼翼的在Alexios的鼠蹊部抹了一些，对方轻哼着晃了晃臀部，他正埋首在Kyra的腿间，Alpha的性器依然垂软着，他先是在上面落下一个亲吻，然后尝试性的把那根东西含了进去，Kyra温柔的用右手梳理着他脑后的头发，在Thaletas把手指探进他身体里的时候雇佣兵小幅度的抖了一下，不过没有停下嘴上的动作，他细致的来回舔着嘴里的阴茎，舌头灵活的绕着龟头打转，力道温柔的吸吮，对方的性器逐渐勃起，要完全含住变得困难，但Alexios还是在尽力取悦Kyra，用温暖的口腔包裹着肉棒上下移动头部，他有的时候会发出难耐的鼻音，Thaletas已经加入了第二根手指，耐心的帮他扩张，当对方的手指蹭过他的前列腺时他不受控制的颤抖起来，非常主动的把屁股往对方手里送了送，示意Thaletas那是自己的敏感点。Thaletas又在同样的位置按揉了几下，他从喉咙里发出模糊的喘息声，然后收缩起口腔，给Kyra来了一次美妙的吮吸。

“呼……啊，你真的很擅长这个。”Kyra按在雇佣兵后脑上的手不自觉加大了力度把他压向自己，Alexios被这突然的动作呛到，对方的性器挤进了他的喉咙里，喉管本能的收缩着想排出异物，他难受的呜咽着，抓住Kyra的大腿轻轻摩挲，意识到自己的行为后Kyra马上放开了他，柔声道着歉，Alexios松开嘴喘了口气，他把自己撑起来一些，用手替她上下撸动着。

“我觉得……你可以进来了…”

他冲Thaletas说，眼神却看向Kyra，棕色的眼睛因为快感而湿润，脸上泛着红晕，色情而可爱。

“还不行。”斯巴达人一本正经的说，手指又在他体内抽插翻搅了两下，Alexios仰起脖子喘息，腰往下塌，“现在扩张的还不够。”Thaletas补充，他扶住了对方的胯。

“啊…我看你根本只是喜欢用手指玩我。”

Alexios不满的抱怨，无视了对方不好意思的辩解，又俯下身继续舔吮Kyra的阴茎，他用手爱抚着自己含不进去的部分，舌尖在冠状沟上画圈，Kyra温柔的摸着他的侧脸，手指抚弄他的耳朵，Alexios在吞吐的间隙里发出细碎的呻吟声，Thaletas终于加进了第三根手指，湿软的肉壁立刻缠了上去，雇佣兵开始不安分的扭动腰部，移动着自己的小腿去蹭对方。

“Alexios”

Thaletas按住他的腰无奈的叫他的名字，Alexios撑起身体回头看他一眼，“我跟你说过的，流血，淤青，骨折，我都能接受。”

“你跟他说过这种话？我也想亲耳听听你跟我说这些，真令人遗憾。”

“别这么说，Kyra，我们还有很多机会……”

眼看着另外两个人旁若无人的调情让Thaletas有点不爽，虽然他说不清自己究竟在吃谁的醋，他咳嗽了一声，拍了拍Alexios的屁股让他做好准备，对方发出一声轻笑，“看来我们的斯巴达战士要开始了。”他一边说一边趴了下去，吸了一口气开始慢慢吞入Kyra的阴茎。

“好孩子。”

Kyra赞叹的喘息，Alexios一直含到了根部，用自己的口腔和喉咙取悦着Alpha，在Thaletas进入他时模糊的呻吟，前后都被填满充盈的快感让他身体发颤，Thaletas没有给他时间缓冲直接动了起来，雇佣兵的内里火热又紧致，热情的收缩着挤压他的性器，吸引他往更深处操，Thaletas忍不住吸气，他抓住Alexios的腰，阴茎重重的碾过他的前列腺，Alexios享受的闭起眼睛，他配合着对方的节奏摆动腰肢，Thaletas的动作也带着一种斯巴达式的横冲直撞，他很喜欢。在继续吮吸了一会儿Kyra的肉棒之后他不得不停下来缓一缓，Alpha带有结的龟头撑的他喉咙酸，他把自己撑起来一点，扭头看向Thaletas，“你再努力一点…说不定能操进去……啊，对…就是那儿……”

Thaletas顶到了他的生殖腔，龟头来回蹭着那里试图顶开那个柔软的入口，Alexios受不了似的趴下去呻吟，令人腰酸的快感不断从他的小腹深处扩散开，这时Kyra托住了他的下巴，让他把注意力转回来，被冷落了一会儿的阴茎拍在他的侧脸上，“别忘了还有我，小可爱。”他听话的重新含住那根肉棒，在用力吮吸的同时还不忘用舌头照顾对方的龟头，他能尝到一些苦涩的液体从顶端漏了出来，Kyra摸着他的头发喘着气对他说：“我会射在你嘴里，我希望你能全部咽下去，好吗？”，Alexios点了点头，他忽然抓紧了床上铺着的毯子，连嘴里的动作都停下了，Thaletas操进了他的生殖腔里，他舒服的直哆嗦，内壁收缩着咬紧了对方，如果他能说话，他绝对会称赞一番对方的努力，但他的嘴现在被塞的满满当当的，Kyra甚至又把他往自己这边压了压，龟头挤进了他的喉咙，他被突然的动作呛到，棕色的眼睛里带上了生理性的泪水，而Thaletas也不打算放过他，他抓紧他的胯用力操他的生殖腔，阴茎一次次顶开那个柔软的入口，电流般的快感让Alexios不住的颤抖，从喉咙里发出难耐的低鸣，这个状态维持了几秒钟后他感到Kyra射在了他的嘴里，带着腥气的精液毫无阻碍的顺着他的喉管滑下，射完后Kyra很快放开了他，他被呛得忍不住偏过头咳嗽起来，期间夹杂着断断续续的娇吟声，Thaletas有技巧的顶弄着，他整根抽出再碾着对方的前列腺用力顶进他的生殖腔，Alexios被操的都有点恍惚了，这时Kyra托起了他的下巴，让他张开嘴给自己看，他的舌尖上还挂着刚刚咳出的精液，淫靡的可爱。

“啊…好棒，啊……哈啊，嗯～啊，啊……”

他说不出一句完整的话，只是随着Thaletas的动作呻吟着，Kyra用手指摩挲着他的脸，拇指探进他的口腔玩弄他的舌头，Alexios几乎是下意识的含住那根手指吮吸起来，过了一会儿又被操的忍不住张开嘴喘息，他的阴茎一直在往外滴着前列腺液，大腿颤抖着，看上去就快到极限了。

“你会介意再帮我舔硬吗？毕竟接下来就到我了。”

Kyra似乎度过了不应期，她用手摸着Alexios的后脑，对方用湿漉漉的眼睛看着她，眉梢因为快感向下压着，听话的趴了下去，他像最开始那样整根含住Kyra的性器来回舔舐着，有的时候还会照顾下面的囊袋，在Kyra刚刚硬起来的时候他忍不住松开了嘴。

“Thaletas……我，快…哈，嗯啊啊——”

他弓起腰射了出来，肌肉绷紧，发出拔高了的娇吟，Thaletas差点被他忽然绞紧的内壁也夹的射出来，他咬着牙深呼吸，握紧对方的腰继续在他身体里顶撞，Alexios急促的喘气，他才刚刚高潮，生殖腔口就被接着碾磨的感觉实在有点过，“啊…啊……等，等等，呜……”，他用拳头砸了一下床，开始有意识的收缩起肠道，希望对方快点结束，Thaletas坚持了几下，最终还是没能敌过他的技巧，闷哼着射在了里面，Alexios趴在床上喘息，缓了一口气之后慢慢爬了起来。

“你感觉如何？Thaletas.”

Kyra用手环住Alexios的腰，示意他转个身，让他整个人靠在自己身上，同时看着Thaletas发问，对方愣了一下，眼神在对面的两个人身上来回飘忽，最后老实回答：“……真的很棒。”

“别急，才到一半呢。而且我得说，以一个Beta来说你真的太棒了。”Alexios放松的靠着，Kyra正在按揉他的腰部，他冲Thaletas勾了勾手指，对方立刻凑了过来，Alexios笑着在他脸上亲了一下。“一个小奖励。”

Thaletas看上去还挺喜欢这套的，他顺势埋在了对方的颈窝里，用犬齿蹭着他侧颈上的腺体，Alexios轻声哼哼着，Kyra正在他的鼠蹊部磨蹭，他把自己撑起来一些好让对方插入的更顺利，那根阴茎几乎没受到什么阻碍就一直进到了最里面，Alexios扬起脖子呻吟，他的生殖腔和肠壁都又湿又热，饥渴的包裹住Alpha的阴茎，被完全进入的感觉让他受不了似的用力搂住Thaletas贴着他喘息，体位的问题导致Kyra不太能进行大幅度的动作，她改为扶住对方的腰不断改变角度小幅度的抽插顶弄他的生殖腔壁。

“Kyra…啊，嗯嗯～等…啊，哈啊——”

他不自觉的缩起双腿，难耐的扭动着，强烈的快感一下一下的顺着脊柱往上窜逼的他不住的颤抖，他的生殖腔也开始出水，过多的润滑液体混合着先前射进来的精液把结合处弄得一塌糊涂，Thaletas还被他搂在怀里，当然力气比刚开始小多了，他正着迷的用手揉弄着Alexios的胸部，雇佣兵的胸肌形状好看又圆润，Thaletas的手指几乎陷进乳肉里，对方呻吟着又把他的头往胸口按了按，他回应似的用力咬了一口，在乳晕周围留下一圈明显的牙印，引出一声惊呼。

“！？…有点痛……不过我喜欢，嗯啊…呜……”

Thaletas又移上去舔他的喉结，牙齿轻轻触碰周围的皮肤，咽喉被他人掌控的感觉让Alexios不由得屏息，连声音都小了下去，Kyra在他的侧腰上掐了一把，“专心。”

Alexios刚想说点什么，被Kyra的一次用力的顶入撞成变了调的呻吟，他不得不扶住Kyra的大腿稳住自己才不至于瘫软下去，嗓音里也带上了些婉转的尾音。Kyra环住了他的腰，暂时停了下来，越过他的肩膀看了一眼Thaletas，对方已经再次诚实的勃起了，“你好像有点寂寞，想来点特别的吗？”，她一边说着一边将一只手伸到Alexios的双腿间，手指抚摸着他被撑的没有一丝褶皱的穴口，向Thaletas展示他们结合的部位。

“……哈啊，你是想玩坏我吗……不过我不介意尝试。”

Alexios往她怀里靠了靠，大方的把腿张的更开了一些，Kyra柔软的胸部压在他的背上，感觉还挺不错的，Thaletas看上去正在剧烈的动摇，后来好像还是觉得这样可能太刺激了点，他摸着Alexios的大腿轻声说：“我不想让你太难受。”

“你可真温柔……不过你可以先试试把手指放进来，嗯～”

Kyra的右手往上移到了他的胸部，用手指掐住他的乳首揉捏着，刺痛和酥麻的快感让Alexios不住的扭动，生殖腔也收缩着吸吮起对方的龟头，基本算是变相的自慰，他克制不住的叫出声，声音几乎可以说是在撒娇了，“Thaletas——”

对方终于克制不住地凑过来咬他的侧颈——Alexios发现Thaletas真的很喜欢啃他——还有一只手往下摸过他的鼠蹊，试探性的往他的身体里加入一根手指，已经湿的有些过分的肉壁没什么困难就吞下了那根手指，Kyra配合的没有动，她也能感到Thaletas的小心翼翼，Alexios靠着她喘息，当手指增加到三根的时候他开始带上了一些柔软的鼻音。

Thaletas惊奇的看着吞下了他的三根手指加一根阴茎的肉洞，对于Omega的容纳能力有了新认识，虽然他觉得可能已经到极限了，他试着动了动手指，本来刚刚还在努力放松的Alexios忽然绷紧了身体。

“唔啊！Thaletas……啊，嗯嗯…”

他缓了好几秒才重新放松下来，Kyra在后面揉着他的胸肌，“你刚刚夹的真紧，是碰到什么地方了吗？”，Alexios艰难的点头，Thaletas的手指紧贴在他的前列腺上，他觉得如果再多来几下自己都要射出来了，他用湿润的眼神看了Thaletas一眼，难耐的试图并拢双腿，对方忽然握住了他的阴茎开始用力撸动，在他体内的手指反复按压着他的敏感点。

“啊啊！停，停一…嗯，嗯～呜…啊——”

Alexios的手抓住了对方的肩，他本来想把Thaletas推开，顿了一下之后变为哆嗦着搂住对方，他舒服的大腿打颤，快感让他连思维都开始恍惚，阴茎搏动着不停往外滴水。

“Thaletas…别玩的太过了，我们还有一个很长的晚上。”Kyra被夹的直喘气，Alexios的内部真的很舒服，软乎乎的生殖腔包裹着她，肠壁因为即将来临的高潮不停收缩着，他把头埋在Thaletas的肩窝里拔高了音调呻吟，强烈又直接的快乐顺着小腹一路窜到头顶，他不可自制绷紧了腰，在高潮时失声尖叫，射的一塌糊涂，身体小幅度的痉挛着，生殖腔分泌出大量的液体浇灌在Kyra的柱身上，之后他像是累坏了似的软倒在两个人中间。

“你还好吗？”

Thaletas关切的询问，他抽出了手指，用手按揉着对方绷紧的肌肉，Alexios稍微缓过来一些之后看了看Thaletas，包括对方依然竖起的阴茎，他用手握住那根肉棒，声音还带着点沙哑，“哈……真有精神…啊……你真的不想和Kyra一起享用我吗？”他说完就慢慢往后靠去，用手指把后穴撑开，Thaletas甚至可以隐约看见里面艳红的肠肉，他终于还是忍不住凑了过去，扶住自己的性器慢慢的挤进那个已经被撑的有点发红的穴口。

“啊……乖孩子…哈，嗯……”

他很快就说不出话了，只能皱紧眉用力喘着气让自己放松，对方的龟头通过之后剩下的部分就显得容易多了，直到他感觉对方顶到了自己的生殖腔，那个小巧的入口也被强行撑开，他控制不住的挣扎了几下，被Kyra紧紧环住。

“慢…慢点……哈啊…”

Thaletas的阴茎长度使得他的龟头刚好卡在那个入口，Alexios甚至产生了一种要被撑坏的错觉，他颤抖着发出小猫似的呻吟，肠壁收缩着夹紧了两根性器。Kyra安抚性的舔着他腺体周围的皮肤，她能感到对方稍微有点慌张，这真的很罕见，至少从她认识雇佣兵到现在他都没产生过这种情绪。

“放松，别紧张。”Kyra揉着对方的小腹，轻声安慰，Alexios其实适应的很快，没过一会儿他就开始在两个人身上磨蹭，哼哼唧唧的让他们快动，Thaletas托住他的大腿开始以一种慢而稳定的节奏操他，阴茎顶过他的前列腺又挤进他的入口，Kyra继续在后面不紧不慢的操弄他的生殖腔，他被撑的不适但又很舒服，呻吟声变得软绵可怜，Kyra又腾出一只手玩弄他的舌头，来不及咽下的唾液顺着他的嘴角流到下巴上。经过最开始的磨合之后两个人的动作渐渐顺利起来就加快了速度和力道，一下一下的顶弄让他忍不住叫了出来，Kyra也终于放过了他的舌头，她撩开他后颈上的头发咬他的腺体，力道很轻，但依然非常有存在感，Thaletas跟着凑过来舔他的锁骨，Alexios预感明天自己身上估计会有很多牙印，但他现在被操的话都说不出来了，两根性器在他身体里互相推挤着又不时会重重碾过前列腺，分不清是压迫感还是快感的感觉让他眼前发白，呻吟声里带上了一点讨饶的婉转，他的性器还是软的，随着两个人的动作不停往外滴水。

“唔啊！啊，啊，嗯……啊，呀啊——”

他被一次同时的撞击操的眼冒金星，舒服的直打颤，小腹深处的热度让他叹息不已，尖锐的快感夺走了他思考的能力，当Kyra温柔的问他能不能在他身体里成结时他根本没理解就条件反射的答应了，直到对方的结开始在他身体里涨大他才后知后觉的哭出声。他被撑的实在太满了，甚至有点不知所措，Thaletas体贴的没有继续动作，用手擦去他眼角的泪水，Alpha的结撑满了他的整个生殖腔，他在恍惚中痉挛着达到了高潮，一直没硬起来的阴茎往外滴出几滴精液，生殖腔跟着分泌出大量的液体。

“嗯，啊……你看上去都快晕过去了…”

Kyra一边喘息一边托起了雇佣兵的脸，他正在失神，直到被内射时才又有了点反应，Alpha的大量精液射的他小腹鼓涨，有些甚至射进了子宫，他哀鸣着蜷缩起脚趾，搂紧了Thaletas，等待漫长的射精时间结束。

“真希望你能永远留在这。”Kyra射完之后抱着他不无遗憾的说，“你是我最喜欢的雇佣兵了。”Alexios回应似的用手摸了摸她的脸，他现在基本没力气说话，而且Thaletas正抓紧他的腰小幅度的抽插，他被顶的只能可怜兮兮的叫唤，等Kyra的结差不多消退时Thaletas也射在了他的身体里。Alexios被他们搞得狼狈不堪，身上都是牙印和吻痕，甚至在被放平之后后穴也依旧合不拢，过多的精液从他身体里淌出，看上去就像个被使用过度的娼妓。

不过这种状况在第二天早上就改观了，Alexios醒的最早，而且精神很不错，虽然还有点腰疼，不过可以忽略不计，他甚至心情很好的爬到Thaletas那边一直把他舔醒，斯巴达将军挣扎着醒来的时候就看到Alexios正一边用手撸着他的阴茎一边舔他的囊袋。

“Alexios！？”

“你终于醒啦。”Alexios满不在乎的抬起头，“我的口活技术好吗？昨天没有帮你口交所以我想趁现在补偿你一下。”他一边说一边爬了起来，一直移动到Thaletas上方，手撑在他肩膀两侧的床面上，“我们或许可以把Kyra也叫醒然后再来一次？”他看上去简直是跃跃欲试。

Thaletas一边在心里为对方惊人的体力震惊，一边语气委婉的拒绝，“呃，不…不用了……”

“真可惜。”Alexios又移回了原位，准备继续替他口交，“不过反正还有不少时间，让我们三个一起多找点乐子吧。”


End file.
